A Special Witch
by eamarszalek0822
Summary: I groan and pull my book towards me. 'Fodor ran through the forest' my vision fades. Everything goes black. Next thing I know I am apparently in rivendell.
1. The Meeting

I walk quickly to Hogsmeade, and check my watch. "Crap! I'm late to Ginny's meeting!" I mumble to myself. Ginny was my friend, the one who was dating Dean Thomas just to make Harry Potter jealous, and honestly, I think it's working. As I reach the Hogshead, I realize that I'm the last one there, and that they've already started.

I race to the door, swing it open, and quickly walk in. The many shriveled heads hanging on the walls start screaming at me. "What are you doin' 'ere?" "It's cold!" "Shut the damn door!" I glare at the head that had made the last comment. "You watch your tongue." I warn as I reach the second door. As soon as I swing it open, I am swallowed by a wave of people. AS I am being pushed and shoved in the sea of people, I look around for the table. It wasn't hard to spot because 20 or more people had gathered around the one table. "Ginny!" I hiss once I'm close enough for her to hear. Ginny whips around, her fiery red hair flying. "Oh! Jez! Finally you're here!" I drag her a little further away from the crowd. "I didn't know so many people were coming to you meeting!" I snarl once we're out of earshot.

"This isn't _my _meeting! It's Hermione Granger's, she called it so we could figure out a way to train! After that old hag Umbridge wouldn't let us use our wands!" she says earnestly. "But why did so many people come?" I whine. I really didn't like big crowds-especially in an already crowded place. "Because Harry Potter's here!" she answers, growing evermore excited. "Fine." I grumble. Ginny leads me back to the crowd, just in time to hear that Harry Potter is going to teach us the Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Apparently you have to sign up to do so, and all of them sign it willingly until it's just me, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and that Ron Weasley left. Ginny drags me to the almost full piece of parchment, signs it, and and me the pen. "Uh, are you sure this is alright? The last thing I need is a detention from Umbridge, she's already thinking about it, after what I did in class." I whisper. "If she's already thinking about it, then there's nothing to lose!" Ginny laughs. "Aright." I try to sign the paper confidently and gracefully, but of coarse the quill slips out of my hand and onto the floor. I pick it up, and sign. There's nothing to lose right?

As I leave the Hogshead to Honeydukes for something sweet, I see Draco Malfoy and his cronies picking on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Just looking for a fight, I run towards them, screaming, "Leave them alone!"

"What d'ya suppose you're gonna do about it?" asks one of the cronies, Goyle. I know the names, for I myself am in Slytherin. "I will...uh...I will." I am stumped. "Ha! You can't think of anything, can you?" Crabb says. I notice Mr. High and Mighty himself is silent. So, maybe he isn't all to much.


	2. Into Another World

**Hey everybody! I know that this story hasn't had many fans, so I'd like you to review and tell me what's wrong with it. But still, REVIEW! Here's Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

I pull out my wand. "I will curse you, Draco Malfoy!" they scurry away, terrified looks on their faces. I roll my eyes, the wimps. I walk over to them.

"Thanks." Harry says, a bit out of breath. "Whatever. And also, where is the first lesson?" "What?" he looks rather confused. "Who are you?" I roll my eyes again. "Jez. Jez Brunner." "Ah, we haven't decided where the first meeting is going to be, it's got to be quite secret." I nod, as if I completely understand.

"Wait, black hair, gray eyes, you're my sister's Slytherin friend!" Ron says, gaping at me. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" "Yes! You're a _Slytherin!" _I frown. "You just created a _whole _other way of being steriotyped." I say, glaring at him.

Now it's his turn to frown. "C'mon, Harry, let's go." "Alright." As they leave, I glare at them. _That little beast of a Griffindor! Stupid Weasley, he __**is **__steriotypted…. _My trail of thoughts are interrupted when Ginny calls my name. "JEZ!" "WHAT?" she runs up to me, relief spreading across her face. "We were going for tea? Remember?" "Yes. Let's just go."

O0O

I sit on my bed in the Slytherin girls dormitory, drapes drawn, thinking. I lay down and spread my self out on the green silk blankets. _Stupid Draco, stupid Weasley…. _The thoughts repeat and repeat through my head.

I groan (which summons many 'shut up!'s) and grab my book. 'The Lord of the Rings' page one. Paragraph two. Can't stop thinking about how much I want to kill Draco. Oi, I am going to die. I continue on with my book.

_Frodo ran through the woods, a happy look on his face as he went…_. My vision started to blur, fading black until going to full color and sharpness. Colors start to dance into my vision, as the edges faded to black. I panic, try to get out of the bed but can't, because it's not there anymore. Then, every thing goes black.

O0O

They all crowd around her bed, looking at her. "Check her pulse!" Madame Pomfrey shouts. Someone did. "It's barely there." Draco Malfoy said, tears threatening to flow. Then Dumbledore spoke, "She is no longer in this world. She is alive, but dead at the same time. She is never going to be able to come back into this world, so we may as well call her dead."

Every one gasped in horror at this terrible news. "Jez Brunner is gone." Dumbledore finished gravely. Then, a young blonde collapsed, he was holding Jez's hand. They quickly put Draco on the bed next to her, and Dumbledore claimed he was in the same condition.

"No one touch them! They may be contagious!" and with that, he ushered every one out of the room, leaving the two to their fates.

O0O

I open my eyes, and breathe in dirt. I sit up, coughing and spluttering, and look to my left. My eyes widen. Draco Malfoy is laying next to me, looking very, very dead. "Oh my gosh, DRACO!"

He shoots up, his grey eyes wide. He is breathing heavily. Then he looks at me. "Oh, thank the lord you're alive!" he breathes, and pulls me into a tight embrace. "Whoa, there." I awkwardly pat him on the back. "Of coarse I'm alive."

"Well, yeah." He pulls back, his face a beet red. "I-er- wouldn't want to lose my money; you still owe me 4 galleons. That's why I'm, uh, happy to see you alive." He finishes quickly. I send him a you're-weird look.

I look around; we are on a rather rocky landscape, sort of on a hill. There are small shrubs and plenty of dirt-but no people. "Well, it looks like we're on our own." I say, stretching. I stand up and brush the dirt off me.

Draco's previous dilemma vanished and morphed into a snicker. "What?" I ask, a little peeved. "When, did you change into _that?" _he points at my clothes. I look down, confused, to find a simple white dress/tunic, and brown leather boots. No blue t-shirt and jeans. I blush a deep crimson.

"Take a look at yourself!" I half shout, noticing his own personal attire. Draco stands and looks down. "W-what?" he gasps. He is wearing a loose white shirt, with black leather pants and heavy brown boots. It's now his turn to blush yet again.

"Shut up," he says, growing redder still. "Don't laugh." I am seriously trying not to. In the middle ages, maybe. In modern times, no. I allow my self to smile and am about to say something, when we hear a snap.

We take one look at each other and somehow communicate one simple word: _hide. _Draco soon runs to an over-hanging rock, with a deep ditch underneath. He turns towards me and grabs my dress and drags me under.

"_Pippin!" _someone whispers angrily. "It is fine, no one is here."

"We will stop here for now." Says an older-man voice.

We soon hear the clanging of what sounds like swords and what sounds like a man training people to sword fight. Then I hear shouts and scuffling sounds, and I can't resist a peek.

What I see is two small kids tackling an older man. It is extremely hilarious, I swear, that's the only reason why I laugh. Honest. Well, I laugh, a very loud one. Oops.

"What was that?" a ruggedly handsome man says sharply, drawing out a gleaming silver sword. I have a sudden, vivid image of myself running around with no head, kind of like a chicken. I don't like that image. "It came from over there." Another good-looking blonde says, pointing in our direction. He himself pulls out a bow.

"Does every one here look good and are extremely hazardous?" I mumble under my breath. "What was that?" Draco is looking at me with his stormy eyes wide with fear. "They have weapons." He states. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." I say.

Suddenly, a large bearded face is right in front of mine. "ARRRGGG! SPIES!" it yells, turning a deep shade of red. The rest of the group hurries over. The bearded man pulls Draco up and through the crack. I am just about to scream when I feel a hand grip my bicep, pulling me roughly out of the cave.

I am soon glaring into the face of the rugged man, my expression being quite willingly returned. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asks me quietly, but still making a shiver. I want to curl up into a little ball and hide, but that option is currently unavailable. I decide to stay silent, looking down.

Then Draco speaks, "I am Draco Malfoy, and this is my friend Jez Brunner. We were currently in the area when we heard you coming, and we decided to hide. That's all." I am impressed; he stood his ground and acted brave when we are in a matter of life and death. Nice.

"I feel you are lying, tell the truth!" Draco stays silent. The man looks miffed. "Alright. We'll be forced to take you with us; we can't risk you squealing to the Enemy whatever you heard. We are going up there, be prepared for some misery." He points towards the snowy mountains. I swallow.

They bind our hands and we begin the journey to the mountains. Well, at least I was heading somewhere, and not stuck in one place. I think about it, and grin to myself. I am going on an adventure.

This is the thing I've been waiting for all my life.

**Hoped you liked the change of style! I am going to try to update more often now and be loyal to my stories. Hope that's a good thing to you guys. Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and if there's something wrong with it, please tell me what and I'll try to fix it. Thanks!**


End file.
